You Saved Me
by JammyD
Summary: When Hermione gets into trouble there's only one person that can save her but what happens when that person can't help her and the tables suddenly turn and only she can save him?
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Hey guys, i know i'm in the middle of doing 'An unexpected Read' but this idea came to me and i just wanted to share it with you guys and see what you thought of it! This chapter is a short one because it's a prologue but don't worry the next chapter will be a lot longer!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything but the plot. The wonderfully talented J K Rowling owns the characters.

* * *

"Now" A dark voice boomed out in the darkness and about fifteen people wearing cloaks and masks stormed into a house in a muggle neighbourhood. They ran through the house like lunatics, ruining everything and anything in their paths. The leader ran straight upstairs and into the first door that he came to and found the very person he was looking for. 

"Granger" the voice spoke quietly but harshly. The girl dropped what she had in her hand and spun around. She recognised the voice instantly but she didn't want it to be true. Her brown eyes stared at the masked person who was watching her. The leader pulled off his mask and lowered his hood and the girl saw her worst nightmare staring into her eyes.

The leader laughed as he saw the fear in the girl's eyes and moved closer to her. As he put a hand on her shoulder she stepped back, not wanting to be touched by him but he stepped forward again and this time grabbed onto her shoulder hard and so she couldn't move away. The girl didn't fight it; she let him squeeze her shoulder tight making her loose all sense in her arm.

A few moments later two more figures entered the room and nodded to the leader who nodded back. The two figures pulled out their wands and pointed them at the girl. Closing her eyes tight the girl tensed up for she knew what was about to come and no matter how hard she tried to fight it, she knew it was going to come.

"CRUCIO" They said together.

The spells hit the girl in the heart. She screamed in pain and fell to the floor.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you liked the prologue, please Read and Review! 


	2. Realisation

**A/N:** Well this is the first proper chapter, i hope you like it. As i said it is longer than the prologue but it is still rather short, don't worry i will try my hardest to make the chapters longer!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot. Yhe character's belong to the wonderfully talented J.K.Rowling.

* * *

Hermione awoke startled. Carefully she looked around her, she wasn't at home but she couldn't remember how she got here. The last thing she remembered was the horrible pain she had felt in her house before falling to the floor. She had no idea where she was or why she was there, why did she have to be captured? Why couldn't it be someone else?

Hearing footsteps Hermione lied back down and closed her eyes, she didn't want the person to think she had awoken, not yet, she needed time to adjust first. Hermione could feel them getting closer until finally the footsteps stopped but now she could hear the person breathing and getting louder and louder as if it was getting closer and then she realised they were bending closer to her.

"Draco" A voice spoke from in the distance and the breathing stopped quickly as she felt him straighten up and turn to face the person who had spoken. She couldn't believe where she was. She only knew one Draco and that meant that she was in the very house of the Malfoy's. Her enemies. Her best friends enemies.

"Draco, what did I tell you about coming down…." The persons voice stopped sharp as he looked down at Hermione. He had noticed something he hadn't noticed before, she was breathing and was in a different position. "Did you move her?" the person asked Draco inquiringly.

"No father, I didn't" Draco said before being pushed aside as Lucius bent over Hermione himself. He looked straight into her eyes and Hermione could feel them burning straight through her skull. She knew that he knew that she was no longer unconscious and that she was actually conscious. Hermione kept her eyes closed and her breathing steady for if she changed it he would be able to confirm it all.

Suddenly she felt a pain in her stomach. Lucius had kicked her. Upon instant reflection she curled into a ball clutching her stomach. Lucius smirked as Draco stood up beside his father and looked down at Hermione with disgust. He couldn't believe that she wasn't dead, he had wished so hard.

"So she does live" Lucius drawled with a smirk, "Draco you are in charge of her, make sure she doesn't try to escape" he spoke fast and then whispered something to Draco that Hermione couldn't hear and left the room. Hermione kept her eyes closed and didn't move. Being in the presence of Draco was worse than Lucius.

"Open your eyes Granger" Draco snarled as he kicked her in the stomach again, "Or I'll have to curse you and you don't want that now do you?"

Hermione clutched her stomach once more before opening her eyes and glaring at Draco. Why did he have to be so mean all the time? He could at least try to be civil but then he would never be able to do that, he was Draco after all. Nothing in this earth would change the way Draco treated others.

"Got a problem Granger?" Draco asked glaring straight back at her, "I've been given strict orders to make sure you don't escape and so that's exactly what I'm going to do, I don't exactly want a mudblood running around in my mansion now do I?" Draco sneered, as he sat himself down next to Granger, but not too close. Hermione glared at him but didn't say anything, what could she say.

"Your silence is boring me Granger, Pansy's shrieks are better than silence so if I were you I'd speak or I might just have to curse you" Draco said with a smirk, "We don't want the guard bored now do we, that's just not on, it wouldn't be fair at all would it?"

Hermione still didn't say anything, just clutched her stomach and glared at Draco, how she loathed him. He thought that he was so high and mighty when really he was nothing but a stupid little bug that she could crush in an instant. If she had a wand on her anyway but she knew that the Malfoy's would have taken that away from her, they aren't that dumb.

Draco pulled out his wand and started playing with it in his hands. "I wasn't lying Granger, I will curse you, I do hate being bored and talking or cursing you would definitely remove that boredom, I don't mind which really, although I would prefer to curse you" Draco said with a smirk as he pointed his wand at Granger, "How about a nice little teeth growing charm? It sure was a better look on you"

"Shut up Malfoy" Hermione said angrily, "It would be a better look on you but that's just my opinion." Hermione hated this, she had no weapon against him and she knew there was nothing stopping Draco from cursing her. She just wanted to wake up and find out it was all a dream but that would never happen. Ever.

"Oh look the mudblood can speak" Draco said with a grin as he stood up and started walking from one side of the room to the other. "I'm actually amazed you haven't started using your brain yet Granger, I know you have one so why don't you just try to run, it's what I would do in your position but then I would never be stupid enough to be in your position so I suppose it doesn't really matter anyway"

At this Hermione got to her feet and walked over to Draco and pushed him, "I have got brains, and therefore I'm smart enough to know you'd curse me if I tried to escape so there's no bloody point" Hermione said staring angrily at Draco.

"Temper, temper" Draco said with a smirk, "I guess you get your temper from your stupid muggle parents, it's a shame they're no longer with you, no longer be able to protect, you're all on your own now Hermione, you'll always be on your own, you'll never see…" Draco was cut short by Hermione's hand, which slapped him around the face.

"What have they done to my parents!" Hermione screamed angrily although she knew, from the way he was talking, she knew they had killed them. Hermione chocked back the oncoming tears as she stared hard at Draco, "You and your family are nothing but spineless brutes who deserve to be locked up"

Draco laughed at this, he actually laughed, "Like you, you mean?" Draco asked as a smirk spread across his face, "You are never going to see your parents again but I am, I'll always have my parents by my side, now you have nothing but your boyfriends, Harry and Ron who haven't even tried to contact you, shows you how much they care"

Hermione fought the urge to hit him again and instead just glared evilly at him but knowing that everything he had just said. Everything he had said was true, she was never going to see her parents again. And if Harry and Ron really did care why weren't they hear fighting with her? Why weren't they trying to save her. Hermione bit her lip as she tried not to cry.

"There, there Granger" Draco said giving her a pat on the shoulder, "I'm here for you, I'll help you through" Draco smirked, he would find it very hard not to laugh if Granger didn't see through his act but then he was very good at acting, he did it every day of his life.

Hermione moved away from Draco and sat back on the floor, she didn't want to cry in front of Draco but she couldn't help it, it was all too much to take in. Before she could stop them tears were hurriedly rushing down her face. Draco smirked as he sat down beside her and put his arm around her shoulder and without thinking she buried her face in his chest and cried her heart out.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you liked it! Please read and review! Next chapter will be finished soon!


	3. The Truth

**A/N: **First of all i want to thank all ofthe people that reviewedas you really made my day and i am so glad you liked it! Anyway i hope you like this chapter just as much.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot of this fanfiction. The characters belong to the wonderfully talented J.K.Rowling.

* * *

Draco smirked as Hermione cried for hours and was actually rather relieved when she fell asleep in exhaustion. Draco stood up, not bothering to remove Hermione leaving her to the fall to the floor. The fall woke Hermione but only for a moment as she went straight back to sleep afterwards. Draco looked down at her restful body and smiled slightly, it was very slight but there all the same. 

"Your father said that as you can't leave the girls sight you have to eat down here" A soft voice spoke from the entrance and Draco turned his head to see his mother in the doorway with a tray of food for him. Draco very rarely saw his mother but he loved it when he did. Slowly he made his way over to her and took the tray from her.

"Thanks mum"

"No problem dear, how is she? Has she woken yet?" Narcissa looked beyond Draco and down at the girl lying on the floor like a pile of rags. She couldn't understand how anyone could be so cruel as to do something like that to such an innocent girl, least of all her husband. Snapping her out of her thoughts her son spoke.

"She's fine" Draco said, as he saw the look on his mothers face, he continued, "She woke up and has just gone back to sleep before you came in" he paused for a moment to move his hair out of his eyes before adding, "I'll take good care of her, don't you worry"

Narcissa smiled at her son, he was better than his father, she knew that. If he had been younger she would have swooped him into her arms and given him a hug but as he was older she knew he would hate it so she decided against it. Narcissa gave him a small nod, looked down at the girl and then turned around and walked out of the room.

A smirk appeared on Draco's face, he never thought lying would be so easy, but at the end of the day it was only his mother, it may take a long time before he managed to lie to his father but he would love it when he finally did. With all the grief his father gives him it would be the sweetest revenge to be able to fool him with lies.

Draco took the tray and walked over to the wall. Settling down Draco glanced over at Hermione and saw her breathing in and out slowly, her face looked so peaceful and so unlike Hermione that he actually had the urge to touch her but he didn't, he would have to keep himself to himself or things could get ugly. A small sigh escaped his lips as he turned away from Hermione and picked up the sandwhich that was on the tray. Ham and penut butter, his favourite, trust his mum to make him that. A smile spread across his face just as he lifted the sandwhich and took a bite.

"NOOO!" Draco jumped as he turned to see sweat falling down Hermione's face and her body was shivering, something wasn't right and he couldn't help but feel worried but once again he did nothing for there was nothing that he could do. Draco guessed that she was probably dreaming about the kidnapping but he couldn't be so sure. Hermione was shaking vigourously now and Draco new that he had to do something, he couldn't just sit there and watch.

Taking a deep breath Draco got up and made his way over to Hermione and as he went to shake her to wake her up his father walked in. Seeing the scene before him he walked over to Draco and pulled him up by the collar of his shirt, nearly strangling Draco.

"What do you think you are doing?" Lucius asked powerfully moving his face closer to Draco's as he did.

"I was... i was hurting her" Draco said quickly, "She was making a lot of noise and she was getting on my noise so i was bending by her to hurt her and make her stop the noise"

Lucius stared into his son's eyes with disbelief but he doubted that his son would lie to him, "Don't do anything like this again or you know what i'll do" Lucius said angrily before dropping Draco onto the floor and exiting the room. Draco rubbed his neck where Lucius had grabbed him.

"Why did he do that?" Draco turned to see Hermione sitting up looking at Draco worriedly, "You didn't even do anything and your his son" Hermione muttered before summing it all up. Gasping Hermione raised her hand over her mouth and suddenly felt extremley sorry for Draco but she couldn't say anything and so she wouldn't.

Draco ignored Hermione as he continued to rub his neck knowing that sooner or later Hermione would start to ask questions. Just as he had thought Hermione had ignored her instincts and started asking questions.

"Why haven't you told anyone?" Hermione asked as she sat up and leant against the wall.

"Shut up" Draco said as he stopped rubbing his neck.

"He could kill you"

"I said shut up"

"But..."

"Shut up mudblood before i curse you"

Hermione opened her mouth to protest but then thought against it and closed her mouth. She had no idea that Lucius could be so cruel. She knew he was cruel but not cruel enough to hurt his own son. Hermione could only imagine what he did to Draco and she didn't like it one bit. Sure Draco wasn't the nicest person in the world but now she knew why. No one deserved to be treated like that.

"Can you just answer one question please?" Hermione asked after making her mind up fully, she just had to know the answer to this one question and she would leave him alone.

"You can ask but i'm not promising to answer"

"Why do you want to be like your father when you grow up:

Draco let a sigh escape his lips as he looked towards Hermione, "I don't, but if i let the family name down who knows what he'll do"

"That's horrible!" Hermione exclaimed shocked to her bone.

"Don't" Draco said as he stood up and looked away from Hermione, he had no idea why he was pouring out to her on the first place, "You have no idea what it's like and i don't want your sympathy"

Hermione nodded, she respected his request and wouldn't pester him about it anymore for she knew she didn't know what it felt like. Even though he had asked for no sympathy she still couldn't help but feel sorry for him but if he wanted no sympathy she would just keep her thoughts to herself.

Hearing footsteps near the entrance Draco turned to Hermione, "Pretend to sleep now" he whispered quietly but loud enough to hear. Without arguing Hermione lyed down and closed her eyes just as an unexpected visitor entered.

* * *

**A/N: **I just can't stop writing this fanfiction, idea's are coming to me like nobody's business. Anyway, i hope you liked this chapter! Please Read and Review!


	4. Anger

**A/N: **I was going to wait a while before posting this chapter but i just couldn't stop myself! I'm having such a good time writing this fanfic and i just hope your all having just as good time reviewing it!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot. The characters belong to the wonderfully talented J.K.Rowling.

* * *

"Your father told me you were down here" Came a very familiar voice as the visitor walked further into the room, "Been treating IT right?" she asked referring to Hermione who was lying on the floor with her eyes closed.

"Well I haven't been sitting here doing nothing" Draco responded, "I don't want to be bored now do I? I mean why leave a perfectly good toy alone?"

A smile appeared on the woman's face. "This girl deserves all the beatings she can get" she replied, "She tried to help save Sirius Black, it's a shame I killed him really isn't it" When she said Sirius Black you could hear the distaste in her voice.

"You didn't kill him," Hermione murmured in her 'sleep'. She couldn't just sit there and listen to Bellatrix talking like that, She just couldn't.

Bellatrix turned and looked at Hermione, "What did you just say?" she asked venomously.

Hermione opened her eyes and glared at Bellatrix hard in the eyes, "I said you didn't kill him" she replied angrily.

Without any warning whatsoever Bellatrix moved over to Hermione, lifted her foot and kicked Hermione in the stomach making Hermione clutch it. Why did everyone feel it was necessary to kick her there?

"That's what I thought you said and if I was you I wouldn't say it again because if you do you'll receive more than a pathetic kick" Bellatrix gave Hermione an icy glare before walking back over to Draco, "You tell me if she say's anything and if I find out that she has and that you haven't told me I think a word with your father will be in need"

Draco nodded, "Yes, I will do that for you and I will not lie to you or keep anything from you" Draco said looking at Bellatrix straight in the eyes.

"Very well, I must go now" Bellatrix gave Draco a small smile before turning around and walking out of the room, leaving an icy silence amongst Draco and Hermione.

Once Draco was sure that Bellatrix had left fully he turned to Hermione, "What the hell was that about?" Draco asked.

"It doesn't matter" Hermione replied as she continued to clutch her stomach. She didn't understand why she had to go through all this suffering. Why didn't they just kill her like they did her parents?

"Yes it does" Draco replied moving closer to Hermione pulling out his wand in the process, "I told you to pretend to sleep and you opened your mouth and spoke, you disobeyed my orders Granger and I don't like being disobeyed." Draco was now a few centimetres away from Hermione with his wand pointing at her heart. "Tell me why you spoke or I don't know what I'll do"

"Even if I told you, you wouldn't understand" Hermione said her breathing getting shorter as she looked at the wand in Draco's hand. She knew what he was capable of and she didn't want it to be used on her.

Draco's face tightened as he glared down at Hermione, she wasn't going to get around him that easy. He had no choice, if he didn't do this it would happen to him and he wasn't going to take that risk.

"Densaugeo" Draco said and as it did last time the spell happened immediately. Hermione moved her hand towards her now rapidly growing teeth. She stared in horror at Draco whose face showed no emotion whatsoever.

"Th… Thof!" Hermione cried glaring at Draco, she couldn't even speak properly, how did he expect her to say anything if she couldn't even say stop?

"Finite Incantatum" Draco said clearly, his wand pointing at Hermione. Her teeth stopped growing but to his horror and Hermione's they didn't shrink back. Draco lowered his wand as he looked at Hermione, "Sorry"

Just by looking in Hermione's eyes he could see her disbelief and anger at him. What had he just done? Why did he just do that? He knew that last time he had done that she had, had to go to Madame Pomfrey to sort it out. Draco searched his brains for all the healing spells he knew but none of the ones that came into his head would have worked for this. He couldn't just give up; he couldn't just leave her like that.

Hermione kept her hand over her mouth. Wishing and wishing that her teeth would shrink back. How could Draco do that? They had been getting along so well… hadn't they? Closing her eyes Hermione fought back the oncoming tears, she knew Draco wouldn't know the spell to make them grow back, she did but just telling him it wouldn't help him.

"Son" Draco spun around to find his father in the doorway. Lucius was wearing his cloak but his hood was down and his mask was off. Why did he have to come in now? He would know the spell that Draco used, call him weak and he will also know if he takes it off. "Where is she" Lucius asked referring to Hermione as he walked further into the room.

"Right there" Draco said moving out of Hermione's way so that his father could see her but he reacted in a way completely different to what he thought he would react like.

"What have you done Draco?" Lucius raged angrily as he moved closer to Hermione who had closed her eyes tight scared of what Lucius might do.

"I…I…I" Draco stuttered nervously. He never knew how to respond to his father when he was angry with him. Especially when he didn't know what he had done.

"How can I take her to the dark lord looking like that?" Lucius asked turning to look at Draco, "What do you propose I say to him Draco? What do you propose I SAY?" Lucius shouted pulling his wand out of his pocket and pointing it at Draco.

"I…I…I" Draco could smell his father's scent as his father walked closer and closer to him. Only once before had his father used his wand against Draco and that time he had almost killed him and if it wasn't for his mother he would have. "Father…"

"What Draco? What is it? Got a plan? Got an apology?" Lucius roared now inches away from his son's face.

This time Draco was lost for words. Nothing he said could save him from the agonising pain he was about to receive. No words could but someone else could. As Lucius pushed his wand against Draco's throat, Draco dropped his wand discreetly and kicked it towards Hermione. Hoping that she would do something or he may not survive much longer.

Feeling something hit her arm Hermione opened her eyes to see a wand lying by her side. Looking towards Draco and his father she saw the scene and saw that Draco was without a wand. He wanted her to save him but what could she do to save him? What could she do? Seeing Lucius' wand go deeper into Draco's throat she grabbed the wand stood up and pointed it at Lucius.

"Any last wishes before you die Draco?" Lucius whispered viciously into Draco's ear but Draco didn't say anything. A smirk appeared on Lucius face. This was it, the thing he wanted to do for sixteen years was finally happening.

"STUPEFY"

* * *

**A/N: **I'm sure the suspence is killing you right? I know it's killing me as i write it :) Anyway. Hope you liked it. Please R&R


	5. Caught

**A/N - **I'm sorry this took me so long to update, i've been really busy with school work and stuff like that, i hope you like it! I'm half way through the next chapter so that should be up soon!

**Disclaimer - **I do not own any of the characters they all belong to the wonderfully talented JK Rowling, i only own the plot.

* * *

Their bodies fell to the floor with a thud. Hermione turned her head to see that someone else was also in the room pointing their wand at Draco. She glanced at who she thought it was, it couldn't be could it. Just as she had tried to work out who it was they stepped into the light and over to Hermione they looked her in the eyes for a moment and then towards the two bodies by the wall.

"I guess we both had the same idea" Came the familiar drawl of the teacher whom she hated the most, Professor Snape. She glared at him for a moment; she couldn't exactly say that she was trying to save Draco could she? They were supposed to be enemies, enemies don't help each other.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked her voice was slightly high pitched but Snape had somehow managed to remove her long teeth so they were normal again. The question was stupid and she knew it but she had said it without thinking, without even remembering that she was kidnapped.

Snape raised his eyebrows at Hermione, something strange was going on and he guessed that she was probably under the imperious curse, which of course she wasn't. Doing some quick thinking Snape pointed his wand at Hermione, he knew that Dumbledore really wouldn't like him doing this but he was sure it would be the only way to get Hermione out of the house.

"Petrificus Totalus" he said and Hermione went as rigid as ever. He picked her up in one sweeping motion and made towards the door but not before Lucius and Draco woke up, both of their wands were pointing at Snape. Venom could be seen in Lucius' eyes, he would have expected more from the supposed Death Eater. Draco was merely doing it to please his father.

"Going somewhere Snape?" Lucius asked viciously as Snape spun around, Hermione still in his arms, "I always told master not to trust you but he never once listened to me, now, now I have my proof that you really are betraying him" he said as he stepped towards Snape glowing over him rage erupting through his body. The same rage that he had felt against Draco, his own son.

Snape glared at Lucius with all his might not to drop Hermione and duel Lucius there and then. Instead of standing there he pushed Lucius and made his way towards the door but knew once he had started walking away that it was a stupid thing to do, Lucius would surely curse him.

"Accio Hermione" Draco said his wand pointing towards the still Hermione as she lifted out of Snape's arms and over to himself he caught her but hastily placed her on the floor, he would sort her out later, he couldn't while his father was there, no he would just have to wait.

Lucius and Snape both looked towards him but he said nothing and looked back. Lucius nodded towards Draco as a sign of recognition that he would sort Snape out and with that he grabbed Snape's arm and pulled him out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him, leaving Draco alone with Hermione.

Draco picked Hermione up gently, she had saved his life and he had to thank her for that, how could he be angry when she had just stopped him from dieing? "Finite Incantatum" Draco said pointing his wand at Hermione who fell back into Draco's open arms. Once Hermione was breathing and moving again he laid her onto the floor and slid down next to her.

"Thank you" Hermione said softly sitting up and looking at Draco, she didn't know why but she felt a sort of admiration towards him, he had just saved her but then she had saved him. Noticing that Draco had blushed slightly Hermione turned away, why was she feeling like this? Why couldn't she go back to being his enemy? Just as she opened her mouth to shout at him or to do something he spoke.

"I owed you one" Draco said in the same soft voice as Hermione, "You saved my life, I saved yours" he paused for a moment looking at her soft mousy brown hair before continuing, "Why did you save me? I am your enemy, I hurt you but you still saved me, I don't understand"

Hermione looked towards Draco, he was looking at her intently. "I just… I hate your father and I couldn't just stand back and watch him kill you or hurt you in front of me" Hermione said as softly and quickly as she could, it was far from the truth, she had saved him because she liked him and she knew too well.

Draco nodded a small smile on his face. It was the first genuine smile Hermione had ever seen on him and she couldn't help but smile back. Something strange was going on inside her head but she didn't want it to stop either. Before she could stop herself Hermione had moved closer to Draco and moved towards his head as he did the same. The minute that their lips touched she melted, his lips were soft and his kiss was so tender.

Just as Hermione had started to go weak at the knees Draco pulled away and when Hermione looked into his eyes he saw them filled with sadness. He looked away quickly. What had she done wrong? Was it the way she had kissed him? Did he not like it? As she tried to work out what had happened Draco stood up and looked at Hermione, letting out a sigh before speaking.

"Sorry Hermione" he whispered, Hermione could hear the sadness in his voice, "But we can't, we just can't" he paused not taking his gaze off Hermione, "It's wrong and… and if my father saw us, I'd be… well I'd be done for, it's not going to work" he said finally removing his gaze from her, "we're too different"

Hermione looked at Draco before getting up and moving towards him, "I don't care how different we are" she said a half smile on her lips, "I like you and that should be all that matters" she was surprised at her words, had she just said that she liked him? Before she could stop herself she moved closer to Draco again and pressed her lips against his. Once again Hermione felt the melting sensation again as Draco didn't pull down.

"GET OFF OF HER!" A loud booming voice erupted their kiss and they pulled away and looked to see Lucius standing in the door way, looking angrier than ever before.

* * *

**A/N - **I thought i would leave it on a cliffhanger for you all! I hope you liked this chapter, please R&R!


	6. Too Many Tears

**A/N - **This chapter came to me and i just could not writing, i really hope you like this chapter!

**Disclaimer - **I own nothing but the plot, the wonderful characters belong to the wonderfully talented J.K.Rowling.

* * *

Draco and Hermione pulled away quickly moving away from each other. Hermione knew that Lucius wouldn't let Draco get away with what he had just done but whatever happened she would fight for Draco, save him from harm, she couldn't have him getting hurt, not now. Draco coward under his father's gaze, he had never seen his father so angry not even when he had ruined the Malfoy's only portrait of the quest.

"YOU'RE A TRAITOR DRACO MALFOY!" Lucius yelled with all his might, "A TRAITOR TO THIS FAMILY, A TRAITOR TO THE WIZARDING WORLD AND A TRAITOR TO PUREBLOODS!" Lucius didn't care about his son, he never had but he did care that he was betraying the family name, "YOUR AS BAD AS A WEASLEY!"

Hermione glared at Lucius Malfoy, there was nothing wrong with the Weasley's. "You're wrong" Hermione said angrily without thinking, "Draco may be a traitor but he's … he's … he's" Hermione's voice left her as Lucius turned to her glaring at her, "The Weasley's are a better wizarding family then you will ever be!" she said standing her ground staring Lucius in the eyes, she could see Draco warning her to stop.

Lucius laughed, it was a cold laugh, he was laughing at something that he didn't even find funny. "The Weasley's are a disgrace to the wizarding world just like stupid pathetic mudbloods like you who think they are better than everybody else" Lucius snarled moving closer and closer to Hermione as he did so. He was standing so close to her by the end of it to anybody walking in it would look like they were kissing, "Don't you ever talk about yourself or the Weasley's as though you're the best"

_Smack_

The power of the punch to her stomach was fast but good. Pain rushed through Hermione's body but she was determined to stand up for herself, nobody could push her around like that, she was better than that, way better. Out of the corner of her eye Hermione could see Draco pleading for her to stop but she knew that she couldn't, she had to show Lucius she wasn't weak, "The Weasley's are better than you and always WILL BE!" Hermione started quietly but by the end she was shouting it.

_Smack_

There were no words to say she was wrong this time, just a full on force punch to the stomach once more. Hermione could no longer take the pain, clutching her stomach she fell to the floor and curled into a ball. Never in her life had she felt so hurt and so afraid. She wanted to hurl but she hadn't eaten in days. Even with her eyes closed Hermione could see Lucius walking towards Draco with his wand out pointing at him. If she had the energy she would shout out to stop him but she had none, all of her energy had been drained out of her.

"CRUCIO" Lucius bellowed making it feel like the room they were in shook, straight away Draco yelled out in agony and Hermione couldn't bear it but she couldn't do anything. Tears rolled down her cheeks, as she stayed curled helplessly into a ball clutching the ongoing pain of her stomach. Listening to the pain and agony Draco was feeling wasn't the worst of it; it was the sensation, the knowing she couldn't do anything to help him.

Hermione didn't know how long she had lied there listening to the groans and moans coming from Draco and the powerful yet horrible voice of Lucius shouting at him but she did know it was a long time. By the time the pain had almost gone from her Lucius stopped the curse, gave Draco and long and hard glare and then left the room, slamming the door behind him. Hermione waited a moment before using the only strength left in her to crawl over to Draco's limp body.

More tears fell down her eyes at the mangled site of his body, his always-perfect hair was messed up, his eyelids closed a bruise forming over his left eye, Lucius must have hit him to. Draco's skin was whiter than she had ever seen it and looked worse against the dark dreary floor. His robe was hanging off of his body and on his shirt was a lot of shoe prints where Lucius had obviously kicked him.

"Draco, I'm so sorry" Hermione choked through her tears placing her arms around his waist and placing her head on his chest. He was still breathing which was good but he was in a lot of pain and Hermione knew it. She had tried her best to save him but her best hadn't worked, he still got hurt too much and it was all her fault. Before understanding what was happening Hermione closed her eyes and let the tears fall only to find herself falling asleep.

Draco awoke startled, he went to sit up but immediately felt pain surge through his body and lied back down again but he did happen to notice that Hermione was sleeping on him. He looked around the room, he couldn't remember what had happened last night, the last memory he had was seeing Hermione in pain on the floor. Draco shook his head of the thought, he couldn't bear to see her like that, it was too painful. Looking down at the brown mangle of hair on his chest he smiled slightly, it was as though they were meant to be together.

"NOOO!"

Draco jumped when Hermione cried out, he grabbed hold of her arm and shook her, "Hermione, Hermione" he whispered softly, not wanting to hurt her, "Hermione wake up" he urged until she finally opened her eyes and took in her surroundings and what she was lying on that was so comfortable. Not even having the chance to smile down at Hermione for she had rushed towards his head and given him a proper hug which just put him in more pain. He groaned slightly making her sit up quickly.

"Sorry I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm just so glad you're alright" Hermione beamed down at Draco and he couldn't help but smile back, she seemed so happy, so much like her real self. Draco watched Hermione with curiosity, what was it that always made her so happy? She was bullied for being a muggle-born and treated unfairly her whole life and yet she always seemed to be upbeat. He admired Hermione, he wished that he could be like her; he would do anything to always be happy.

"Draco are you alright?" Hermione asked him for Draco hadn't closed his eyes or looked away from Hermione for a few minutes now. Draco shook his head and smiled, "I'm fine, I was just thinking about something, I wanted to say thank you" his voice was soft but Hermione could hear pain and sadness in it, "For trying to save me yesterday, it meant a lot to me but you should've known nothing would have stopped him" he tried to sit up again but once more the pain was too much to bear so he laid back down again.

Hermione walked closer to him again before kneeling down beside him and placing a finger over his lips, "shh" she muttered with a smile. Knowing that she was taking a big risk of getting caught again Hermione leaned forward and kissed Draco on the lips. At first Draco let her but the he pushed her off, he couldn't do this, it wasn't fair on Hermione.

"No" he said sadly, "We can't do this, if my father finds us again he'll kill me, I can't have that happen, I don't want you to live a day without me being there" A tear fell down Draco's face, he wanted so badly to be with Hermione, to spend the rest of his life with her but he couldn't, it would never work. Seeing the disappointment in Hermione's face made him feel worse than ever but he knew it was for the best.

"I understand, why would you want to be with a 'stupid pathetic mudblood' anyway?" Hermione said as she stood up and walked away from him, she didn't understand how Draco could say that, she didn't care if Lucius said he was going to kill him, she would stop that from happening, all she wanted was to be with him.

"It's not like that Hermione, you're not stupid and pathetic and you're a muggle-born but I don't care about that anymore" Draco said trying to hide his tears from Hermione, "All I care about is you, I don't want to be the one that causes you the most grief, I just wouldn't be able to handle that"

"Night Draco" Hermione said as she lyed down on the opposite side of the room from him with her back towards him. Closing her eyes Hermione felt the tears slide down her cheeks, all she wanted was to be with him, to be like everyone else, why couldn't he see that, she didn't care if she got hurt in the process.

* * *

**A/N - **I hope you liked that chapter, i sure liked writing it! Please Read and Review! 


	7. Taken

**A/N - **Thank you for the reviews! -huggles all that reviewd- That really boosted my spirit so thank you very much! I hope you like this chapter!

**Disclaimer - **I own nothing but the plot, everything else belongs to the wonderfully talented J.K.Rowling.

* * *

Draco couldn't sleep. Half sue to physical pain, half due to emotional pain. Watching Hermione sleeping made him feel worse than ever. He wanted nothing more than to be with her but he couldn't put her through the pain and grief of trying to save him. He knew that somewhere deep inside of him he was just being selfish, he didn't want to die but he couldn't live knowing the face Hermione would always be in pain.

"You don't know anything," Hermione murmured, making Draco jump. Her eyes were closed meaning that she was dreaming. Draco couldn't help but wonder what she was dreaming about, was she dreaming about him, Harry, Ron or someone else altogether? His thoughts drifted from Hermione to Harry and Ron, where were they and why weren't they trying to rescue their best friend?

**_At The Burrow _**

_"Where's Hermione? Why hasn't she answered our owls? Has something happened to her?" Ron panicked as he walked up and down in his bedroom, never in his life had he been so worried, not even when Harry was in trouble but then he always knew Harry would be all right. With Hermione it was a completely different story, anything could have happened to her._

"_She's probably just gone on vacation Ron ok? Stop worrying" Harry lied, he was trying to calm his best friend down but he knew it wasn't helping. Harry knew that something bad had happened to Hermione and he was just as worried as Ron he just didn't show it as much, "If we tell you're mum, she might be able to help us"_

"_No" Ron answered quickly, "No, we can't tell my mum, you know what she's like, she'll try to get involved, no we have to do this alone, it's the only way" Ron grimaced as he looked at Harry, he hated this not knowing, how where they supposed to help Hermione if they didn't even know where she was?_

"_Do what alone Ronald?" A voice drifted into the room as the youngest Weasley entered the room. Ginny gave Harry a sideward glance and a small smile before settling herself on Ron's bed, "Well, do what Ron, you can't not tell me now"_

_Harry looked towards Ron, wondering whether it was OK to tell Ginny or not, after all she had helped them a lot in the past and they would need all the help that they could get. Ron shook his head slowly to Harry; meaning that he didn't think it was a good idea. Ignoring Ron's answer Harry turned towards Ginny._

"_Hermione's gone missing, she hasn't answered any of our letters and we can't get through to her, we're really worried about her, we're trying to think of a plan to help her but we can't think of anything right now" Harry said amazed that he had managed to get it all out without breaking down or having a panic attack. Seeing Ron out of the corner of his eye he looked at him in the eyes, "I had to" he said simply before waiting for Ginny's reply._

_Ginny looked from Ron and then towards Harry then towards Ron again, "Why wouldn't you let him tell me? I know Hermione just as well as you two do, look the only way you're going to be able to know if Hermione has been kidnapped or whatever is to go to her house and I suggest taking our brooms, it's the quickest and easiest"_

_Ron gave Harry a look that told him he was already planning ways to get even with him but Harry didn't care, he just wanted to help Hermione as quickly as possible, "I'm in" he said with a smile at Ginny before turning towards Ron expectantly, "Ron? You in or out?"_

_Ron gave him a dumbfounded look, "I'm in, why wouldn't I be?" Ron asked confused but Harry just shrugged. Ginny rolled her eyes at the boys as she stood up and left the room to get her broom. Harry and Ron grabbed theirs and made their way outside to meet Ginny, they were on their way to save Hermione, at last._

**The Malfoys**

Hermione had awoken but neither Draco nor Hermione had said a word to each other, Draco could see where Hermione had been crying and he hated it. He had caused her that pain, how could he hurt her like that? All he wanted was her to be happy and he was making her cry, he was a bad person.

"Draco dear, I brought you some breakfast" Narcissa Malfoy entered the room carrying a tray full of food, too much for one person but too little for two, "I added some food for the girl as well, in case she's hungry, she hasn't eaten in days, or so I've heard" she smiled at Draco as she placed the tray in front of him, she didn't speak of what she had heard the night before, as always.

Draco half smiled at his mum as she turned and left the room. He hated the way she always acted oblivious to his pain but he knew she couldn't care for him, she wasn't allowed. Looking over at Hermione he offered her the food, he wasn't hungry, and he couldn't eat at the moment anyway. Hermione looked at him, watching him carefully before making her way over to the tray and taking some food.

"Thank you" she said simple walking back to where she was before. Hermione ate the food slowly and quietly, she felt wrong to be eating while Draco didn't. As much as she hated him for what he did last night she still hated seeing him in pain the way he was, she was finding it hard just sitting there but she could do nothing else.

"Hermione we need to talk" Draco looked towards Hermione, he couldn't bare it any longer, he needed to sort things out with Hermione, he needed her to understand what he was saying. Hermione looked at Draco with a sad look in her eyes but Draco didn't look away as much as he wanted to, he didn't. "I meant what I said last night" he said knowing that she probably wouldn't listen to him anymore but he hoped she would.

"I meant what I said but not because I hate you and don't want to be with you, not because I don't want to die because I would die for you Hermione, I would die saving you and I know I would" Draco half smiled as he closed his eyes for a moment, it was much easier saying this in his head, "I meant what I said because I love you and I –"

"You w…what?" Hermione couldn't believe her ears, did Draco just say that he loved her? Is that what he said or was her ears playing tricks on her? Looking into Draco's eyes she knew before he even answered that he had indeed said that and he did indeed mean it as well.

"I…I love you Hermione" Draco smiled at Hermione as he saw for the first time that morning joy in her eyes, excitement in her voice and tears of happiness slide down her face, "I would do anything for you Hermione, you know that don't you?"

"I love you too Draco" Hermione smiled back at Draco as the tears continued to fall down her cheeks, these weren't sad tears though, these were tears of pure happiness, someone loved her, he loved her, he loved her back. "I know Draco, I know and I understand that we could never be together, it just wouldn't work, I wish it would, I really do"

"So do I" Draco answered, just watching her brought a smile to his face, he wanted to move over to her and hug her and tell her everything would be ok but he couldn't. He couldn't move and it would be wrong to hug her, if he was found again it would be over for probably both of them, he couldn't deal with that.

A moment later Lucius walked into the room, he didn't even look at Draco, he went straight towards Hermione and picked her up. Only then did he turn towards his son, "As you obviously can't be trusted to look after a stupid mudblood, she'll be leaving now, say you're goodbye's, for you'll never see each other again" There was venom in Lucius' voice as he gripped his hand in Hermione's shoulder making her squirm under his strength.

Draco could find no words to say, whatever happened he wouldn't let his father or Voldemort or anyone kill Hermione, no matter what happened he would do his best to save her, he had to save her. Hermione looked at Draco saying goodbye in her eyes and Draco understood that she knew it was unwise to speak. Within seconds Lucius moved Hermione away and started pulling her out of the door.

* * *

**A/N - **I hoped you liked that chapter, i haven't started writing the next chapter yet but i will do that soon! Please R&R! 


End file.
